1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tethered ball constructions in general, and in particular to a variable weighting system for a tethered ball construction.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Patent Nos. 3,658,330; 4,616,834; 5,178,598; and 5,611,540, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse tethered ball constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way to change the playing characteristics of a tethered ball so that it is adaptable to a variety of different games which require different flight characteristics and/or weight.
As anyone who has used a conventional tethered ball is all too well aware, each individual ball has a predetermined weight that is considered ideal for its intended purpose, but impractical for other related purposes.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of tethered ball construction that has a variable weighting system to allow the tethered ball to be used for a variety of different games, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.